Nothing But Fairy Stories
by CretianStar
Summary: Will grown into a collection of one shots. Taking requests. Starts with Panlix! Used to be Starry Eyed Lovers. Now T for slight naughtiness.
1. Jealousy

A/N: This is beyond short but it's going to collect into a multitude of one shots etc. Will always take requests. But I am only on S3 so be warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I think you misunderstand girl." Felix's grin was menacing as he advanced on Wendy Darling. The chit had been making eyes at Peter for most of the evening.

"I beg your pardon?" Her stare was wide eyed.

"Pan doesn't like you." Felix grit his teeth.

"I do not follow?" Wendy began but the conversation ended as Peter landed beside the pair of them.

"Felix I need a word, Wendy my darling can you find Michael for me?" Peter laid his hand on her shoulder, watching as she smiled and scampered further into the woods. "For my plans to work Felix I need the girl to believe in me a little longer." The green clad youth cupped the other's face in his hand. "Can you remain silent for me?" Pan's thumb stroked Felix's lip and the taller boy nodded though he remained sullen. "Good because I once have used Wendy Darling to her full potential it will be just you and I." With that promise Pan leant up to kiss him softly.

"Just you and I." Felix repeated before kissing him once more.


	2. I'm Not That Girl

A/N: Is it a song fic? I mean it's definitely influenced by the Wicked song (wrong sister I know) but for now I'll say it's not a songfic.

Season one nugget. Enjoy!

* * *

Regina was furious. Fury was nothing new to her – Rumple had taught her that magic worked from emotion and Regina had a lot of emotions.

Right now she was practically green with envy as she spied Graham leaning against a porch talking to that damn new blonde _bitch._ But even beneath her fury she felt her anxiety begin to bubble and there was a familiar doubt beginning to burn at the back of her throat. Graham brushed a hair away from that woman's face and Regina felt something break in her. It wasn't an angry break, where rage and violence were the outcomes, it was something more emotional – it was a raw feeling that welled up within her. A feeling she couldn't name.

Suddenly startled by the weakness she was feeling Regina fled back to her office. She threw her handbag in the general direction of the table before she stood behind her desk and glared down at the work neatly piled atop it.

What was she thinking?! She hadn't a true feeling for Graham. The Huntsman. He was her lackey but still to see someone who was hers being taken away from her _hurt._

The ache in her chest started to bloom and she grasped the table as if to distract her from the golden curly haired woman who was currently residing in her town. He had clearly chosen her and it just hurt to know she was not that girl. God it hurt.

It took a lot of Regina's mental willpower to remember that she was not born to be the Huntsman lover. She was born for a rose and pearl life. Even if she hadn't realised it, she was shaped for a regal world and she fit perfectly into the mould of a Queen. 'All thanks to her mother' She thought drily and the thought of Cora sobered her instantly.

She was the Evil Queen.

She did not feel things. She took hearts for a living; she took hearts for her own pleasure.

Standing upright she wiped away any trace of a tear and thought with a smile of her vault. It had everything she needed to control a man.

But at this moment, while it still ached slightly at the edges, she opted to call her pet in. Giving him a shorter leash may make him remember exactly what he was supposed to be doing – entertaining her.

~R.M~

With his bared back exposed to her, Regina left a small dark purple lipstick mark on his left shoulder and as he reached behind her to grab his fingers she felt a small spark run through the course of her body.

The words that were about to drop from her lips suddenly dried in her throat, her heart leapt in her chest and she had to shut her eyes quickly to dispel the images that flashed through her head.

She saw Daniel lying in Graham's place, she saw the King's bloated body and finally when she opened her eyes once more it was just Graham's body. The small dark mark still there on his shoulder, reminding her of her ownership over him. The moment passed in a flurry and she shook her head to dispel the images.

She left him with her usual dismissal and was back in her home before Henry had risen. A usual breakfast with Henry, his lunch packed and handed over to _Miss Blanchard_ with a cheery wave. She held back her smug smile at the Princess' fate but she had bigger fish to fry than an amnesiac royal brat.

She had a certain blonde to deal with.

However it seemed that fate was determined to cause havoc with her day, as Regina's drive through Storybrooke didn't find the woman who could jeopardise her entire life, instead it gave her Graham. However before she could get out of her car and ask the Huntsman for a status update on Miss Swann's whereabouts, Regina felt a vision swamp her.

There was another twinge in her chest and she had to clench the steering wheel to shake the image.

But it didn't work and her mind bombarded her with images of Graham playing with Henry, the pair running around her home together, a cooked meal between the pair of them while she was undoubtedly looking fondly over them. Henry and Graham on take your father to school day. A happy home.

He could be that boy but Regina was not that girl. The day dreams of what could be where just dreams and suddenly the idyllic pictures she had created were shattered – Emma had strolled over to the sheriff and the pair fell into what looked like an easy and flirtatious conversation.

The daydreams her head had created suddenly morphed into nightmares – Emma was the chef for dinner, the two boys jostling one another for the blonde's home-made apple tart. It was Emma who met Henry at the school gates. It was Emma that watched on as the pair battled in computer games.

Regina's knuckles were white as her grip on the steering wheel hadn't eased. She grit her teeth and felt the rage spiral once more. This time there was no other emotion than rage.

Well she was the Evil Queen after all.


	3. Large Families

A/N: This is based with the start of season four in mind – I haven't got through anything else! Currently doubt I'll get through anymore as well. So consider this hiatus'd.

Enjoy though!

* * *

"Henry, is everything okay?" Ruby was surprised to see the young man sprawled across Granny's counter muttering under his breath.

"It would be, if my family wasn't so ridiculous." He grumbled to the countertop.

"What's happened?" Ruby rubbed his back sympathetically and handed him a bag of marshmallows as compensation for his unsaid unhappiness. "What did they do this time, who did what this time?" She propped herself up and smiled down at him.

He lifted his head to snaffle a marshmallow and sighed again.

"You really want to hear my plight?" He blinks up at him and the brunette nods. "My family is too big!" He exclaims, but frowns when Ruby bites her lip to hide a smile.

"Isn't that a good thing for the little boy who grew up with a mayor for a mom?"

"It should be! But the cards and presents I have to buy is numbering to the ridiculous. I feel like the card shops in Boston should give me a discount as I buy from them so often." Henry whines and pouts when Ruby ruffles his hair.

"It can't be that bad kid!" She pops a marshmallow in her mouth and gives him a look.

"It really is! Think it through Rubes." He started to count off on his fingers. "This, is without family friends like Grumpy and you for example." Ruby nods and he continues. "I've got two moms to account for, I have Dad's birth and death day to buy flowers for, I've got Mr Gold's birthday and thus by extension I have Belle's birthday. I'd be thankful Mr Gold doesn't celebrate Milah's birthday but Hook still remembers the date she died so I go to the harbour with him for that. I've got Hook's birthday and then Robin's birthday because you know him and mom…" He trails off, blushing slightly.

"Already a long list." Ruby pats his arm consolingly.

"It'll get longer. So then there's Baby Neal's birthday, then there'll be Charming and Snow's birthday and not to forget Grampy Henry, I go with mom to the family crypt to lay flowers on both birthday and his death date. Also there's the Aunt Zelena to think of, I mean do I acknowledge it or now? Then I know Snow likes me to remember her father, and Charming likes me to remember his mother… and seriously. They just need to stop with the relatives. All that's left is for one mom to accidentally make a baby with a boyfriend and then bam, another day to remember." Henry had slumped back down on the counter and was letting out low wailing noises. Ruby was now carding her fingers through his hair to try and get him to perk up and that was what Emma walked into see.

"What's going on?" She stopped at the door, with Hook right behind her.

"He's having a crisis. Or two." Ruby explained with a slight shrug.

"I got something that'll cheer him up!" Emma sat herself beside him with a smile. "Kid guess what day it is?"

"NO!" Henry sat bolt upright. "No more days to remember! God please I can't take anymore! Christmas is close enough and I don't want to think what that's going to do to my poor brain!" Henry flew out of the door with a very confused Emma and Hook looking on.

"But I was only going to say it was the anniversary of when he first brought me to Storybrooke and did he want pie?" Emma said helplessly.


	4. When In Doubt Kiss It Out

A/N: Short little CaptainSwann moment. Nothing extravagant! I just liked the motto ...

* * *

"What do you think? The red or the blue?" Emma held up two identical sweaters to Killian who was lounging on the bed.

"Does it matter?" He hummed.

"Yes, now pay attention." Emma snapped her fingers and Killian tore his eyes aware from his new toy (Rubik's cube) to stare at his Saviour. He knew she was panicking, and that she had good reason to – it was the first grand family occasion, and while Princess Emma would have been raised with dance training and ball gowns, his Emma grew up on the streets in a scavenger life. He also realised that even in his previous life as an honest sailor he had attended formal ceremonies and was infinitely more relaxed than his beau who had thrown both sweaters on the bed and was now angrily sorting through her wardrobe.

"Relax." He offered quietly, he stood behind her and now she stood forlornly at the wardrobe door chewing her lower lip.

"How can you ask me to relax? I'm going to a family dinner with a King, a Queen, an Evil Queen, the Dark One and a pirate…" Emma murmurs and Killian is quick to soothe her.

"You'll be okay." He wraps his arms around her but still cannot ease the worry from her face. He positions himself in front of her and he strokes her chin with his fingers, watching as she relaxes into his touch. Gently he tips her head back and kisses her softly. At first she's still caught in her anxiety but quickly she leans against him and offers back her kiss.

"When in doubt, kiss it out." He murmurs, much to Emma's confusion. "When you're scared and doubting yourself, just kiss me." He smiled and is relieved to hear her laugh.

"That's the answer?"

"My lips should _always_ be the answer." He smirked. "Wear the purple blouse, it suits you better." HE stepped back to grab the button down and her smile grew wider.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Can we now leave please Swann, if I miss Robin's BBQ, I'm going to be very angry." He kisses her forehead and gestures to the door.


	5. Plaything

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAH I ignore anything from about the fourth season on OUAT. I didn't have the energy for the madness... so anything that gets uploaded here will be seasons 1-4 at most.

My prompt: Plaything, Lantern, Discussion. Enjoy! Slightly naughty.

* * *

Felix knew he was just a plaything. To Peter he was nothing more than a toy, discarded and picked up whenever Peter's whim decided.

He would rise and follow the other boy when he crooked his finger, stealthily padding through the undergrowth to wherever Peter had decided to bed down for the night. Peter trusted very few, and Felix wasn't entirely sure he was trusted, despite him pouring his heart and soul into the smaller boy's every move and decision. As a result Peter slept in various places around the island and usually appeared in the morning at the camp.

Tonight Peter had brushed him on the arm as he sat around the campfire with the others before disappearing into the undergrowth. Felix waited an appropriate length of time before prowling around the camp, appearing to check the perimeters before disappearing to find his leader.

He found him in a small clearing with a lantern sat in front of him. Peter's face was illuminated and Felix hovered at the edges, drinking in the sight before him. He never failed to fall in love with Peter Pan. It was fresh and painful every single time Peter so much as glanced at him.

Peter himself was addicted to Felix. Despite acting to the contrary, he was desperate to be close to the taller boy in most of his waking moments. While it would appear that Peter Pan had a one track mind, involving revenge and the island he was trapped on, his cold heart was considerably warmer in the company of Felix. He trusted Felix; not enough to reveal the entire truth about him being on the island, but more than enough for Peter's own comfort. Felix picked up on his moods as if he was tuned to them, he was a perfect second for Peter to have and Felix seemed to act on instincts that were always suitable to Peter.

He was sat in the clearing, listening for the footfalls of the boy he called a friend and smiled down into the lantern when he heard the leaves rustling. He made a show of looking up at the taller boy, as if he hadn't already memorised every part of him. He knew every part of him, from the dimple in the base of his spine to the mole on his left ankle. Peter knew Felix's body, and he was sure he knew Felix's mind. He knew he had his subservience and often that was Peter wanted, but it wasn't always what Peter needed.

"Sir?" Felix dipped his head in respect and Pan gestured to the floor beside him.

"Sit, we need to discuss a few things." He said with a small smile and he recounted his plans to Felix, who frowned at a few moments but remained grudgingly silent. Peter knew from the other boy's face he did not like the plans that Peter laid out but he would accept them because Peter asked him to.

"If I am to lose you for a while, I would like to make the most of this." Felix said softly and Peter looked up, staring at him but unable to read the other boy's expression. Felix had blown out the lantern and his face was now in the shadow of his hood.

"How do you mean?" Peter asked sharply, knowing the answer. He knew there wouldn't be an answer and there wasn't. Felix leant over him and in a heartbeat, the taller boy was kissing him. Kissing him as though life depended on it, as if his breath needed to be drawn from Peter's lungs and it was this moment that Peter needed. This was where Felix would take the control, only briefly and put Peter's frantic mind into a blissful state for a few hours, where Felix would tend to his needs and turn him into a soft and whimpering mess. This is where he would become Felix's plaything, under his firm but gentle touch and where Felix would pepper his body in bite marks and bruises.

Occasionally they were in the treetops, occasionally they would frolic on the beach but Felix had no intention of moving from this spot. He worked Peter into a frenzy, the brunette kissing him with a passion that was usually unseen in the cold calculating boy. The Lost Boys knew what happened between the two leaders, they weren't stupid, so they never actively looked for the pair went they went missing; as far as they were concerned if Peter and Felix were occupying one another's attentions, it meant they were not focused on them. But tonight they almost accidentally caught them as a small knot of them wandered away from camp. Felix had not realised that Peter had chosen a regular path that the boys used back to various sleeping areas. It was Felix, while he was pressing fervent kisses to Peter's neck, that he heard their crashing footfalls and managed to drag a half dressed Peter beneath the foliage.

He heard Peter's dark chuckle and in retaliation for the mischief he bit him on the neck, stopping the laugh and turning it into a gasp that had Peter rutting against him.

"Naughty." Felix admonished.

"Play with me." Peter moaned as Felix pushed his body against him.

"Gladly." He growled into his ear, nipping the lobe before stripping the brunette.


End file.
